


we'll do the things that lovers do

by poignanced



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A poor attempt at writing about a police case, F/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, and not just high on adrenaline ha ha ha, brief angst, but anyway, i am posting this at 2 am, sorry for the wait anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poignanced/pseuds/poignanced
Summary: What is Amy doing here? He’s avoiding Amy.Well, kind of avoiding Amy. He’s fairly bad at it, considering she sits in the desk across from him and they’re partner and friends and also she smells like a cool summer breeze, however those smell. Also considering the fact that he’s infamously bad at not flirting with Amy at any opportunity available. But he’s trying his best. Amy had just recently told him she didn’t want to date cops, and it’s not a big deal, not really, except he would really like to date her.-based on an anonymous message on tumblr, asking if I could write a drabble with the dialogue prompt "I could kiss you right now!" and so here we are.or, in which Jake says six words he can't keep back any more.





	we'll do the things that lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! but more specifically, the wonderful anon who requested this AGES ago. I had writer's block and a lot of shit going on, so I only just got to finishing it. I hope you enjoy it. and sorry, AGAIN, for the wait. 
> 
> (feel free to make fun of me because of the dumb police case I created! you'll know what I mean when you get there)
> 
> enjoy! title is from toothpaste kisses by the maccabees; song that invented romance ngl

It’s 3 AM on a Friday night, and Jake has self-exiled himself to the evidence locker to work on his case. The night shift squad has taken residence in the precinct, and he doesn’t particularly want to watch Lohank shave or Smith blabber about her vacation to Florida. It’s 3 AM, and Jake cannot solve a case for the life of him. 

Honestly, he knows he’s good at his job. He’s fucking brilliant. But at times like this, he actually wants to shrivel into a ball, quit the force, throw a tantrum, and kick over some chairs. Or something like that. He might possibly not be too good at accepting and working through his failure. 

The evidence locker opens, interrupting his soon-to-become depressing reverie about his insecurities, letting a spoke of light illuminate the dark and cold room for a moment before Jake hears the familiar click of Amy’s boots. 

_ Amy _ . 

What is Amy doing here? He’s  _ avoiding _ Amy. 

Well, _kind_ _of_ avoiding Amy. He’s fairly bad at it, considering she sits in the desk across from him and they’re partner and friends and also she smells like a cool summer breeze, however those smell. Also considering the fact that he’s infamously bad at not flirting with Amy at any opportunity available. But he’s trying his best. Amy had just recently told him she didn’t want to date cops, and it’s not a big deal, not really, except he would really like to date her. The avoiding thing isn’t exactly going according to plan; in fact, he can’t _not_ talk to Amy. Especially when he sees a near-Holt-look-alike on his stakeout or when he sees a pack of pens at the supermarket that would set Amy off on a tangent about how much she hates the new line of Bic pens. As if that was the type of thing to have a resolute and opinionated stance on. It’s impossible for him not to talk to Amy. Days without talking to Amy are… kind of the worst. 

“Hey, Jake. Why does it smell like… meat supreme in here?” Amy says, scrunching up her nose in disgust. 

“Good nose,” Jake comments, holding up the slice from Tony’s. “It’s because I’ve been leftovers from a pie from three days ago.” 

Amy comes closer to sniff it again. “That looks  _ dangerously  _ cold.” 

“Because it is!” Jake quips, with a smile on his face. Amy looks like she wants to argue further but instead just closes her mouth and shakes her head, the ghost of a slight smile on her face. 

“So, why did you need me?” Amy asks, curiously, taking a seat on the ground across him. 

“What makes you think I  _ need  _ you?” Jake says, affronted and on alert. For some reason whenever Amy insinuates that she means anything to Jake in an even vaguely romantic sense, Jake’s throat closes up. 

“A text message I got reading,” Amy pulls out her phone and reads slowly. “Amezzzzzz, need ur help. Head hurts, mind numb, plzzzzzzzzzzzz.”

“Not my best work,” Jake winces. “Sorry, I’ve been up for the past 36 hours and can’t remember a single thing I’ve said to anyone. Apparently, I promised to do Gina’s laundry or she’s taking full advantage of my lack of memory right now.” 

“She’s definitely taking advantage of you,” Amy notes. “Also, you’ve been awake for _36_ _hours_? That’s not good for you. What’s up? How can I help?” She walks over to the wall, where Jake has taped up photos and phone records and case files. He knows the wall looks incoherent, but Amy immediately figures out where to look first. He really likes that Amy gets how he thinks—can follow his tracks and figure him out. 

“I can’t believe you came into work in a full pantsuit to help me at 3 AM,” Jake comments, looking at Amy’s immaculate workplace get-up, sans the light makeup she wears everyday. She looks breathtaking, unshockingly, and Jake’s breath hitches after a moment of focusing on her. Just her. Jake wants to punch sleep-deprived and stupid one-hour-ago-Jake for texting Amy at all. Not that he doesn’t need the help. Seconds ago, he was contemplating dying in here to avoid the smug look on the Vulture’s face. 

“Of course,” Amy says, matter-of-factly. “Working late doesn’t excuse poor workplace attire.”

“You are so consistent,” Jake says at that, having said the same thing millions of times before. Amy rolls her eyes and stifles a giggle. “But in all seriousness, this case I’m working? I’m positive it’s is gonna get Vultured if I pick it up again in the morning. It’s  _ so  _ close to getting it solved, but I need to find something to properly connect the two B&Es.  _ Ugh _ , why can’t perps just be stupid and not cover all of their tracks?” 

“Probably because they don’t want to get caught,” Amy suggests.

“Yeah, that could be it,” Jake sighs. “Look, Santiago, you don’t have to help me. I didn’t mean to send the text message anyway.” 

Amy looks appalled. “I’m here, aren’t I? And I sure as hell am not gonna let the Vulture take a case from us again. Not if I can help it.” 

“Thanks.” Jake smiles for a moment before he feels his head pulsate due to a lack of rest. “Here’s exactly where I’m stuck.” Jake points Amy to the set of files taped on the wall, and Amy is immediately engaged, her tongue slipping out from the side of her mouth in probably the most ridiculous (but cute) concentration face of all time. Her eyebrows scrunch up and wrinkle at the sight of the violent crime scene photos. Amy has the most emotive face of all time, and Jake could probably look at it all day. You know, if he didn’t have a crime to solve.

“Damn, you’re right, these have to be connected,” Amy says, her eyes darting over the details rapidly. “The bullets are the same, the times were the same, both perps definitely cased the joints, and pulled it  _ exactly  _ the same way. They definitely conspired. And gruesomely, too.” Amy frowns, gesturing to a picture of three murdered victims in one of the hold-ups. Jake shudders. 

“I know, they’re evil dudes,” Jake says angrily. “I need to make sure the conspiracy charge is upheld, but the DA wants more substantial proof. And if I can’t find it, he’s definitely going to Major Crimes.” Jake wants to slam his head against the wall in sheer fury. Amy puts a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, and Jake takes a deep breath, looking at her steadily for a moment. They begin to scan the files methodically, exchanging quips about the crime details. And then about the perp’s mustache. And then about Jake’s shoddy appearance. And then about Amy’s shirt color. Until Amy gasps loudly, wielding her phone. 

“Hey, look, here it says his first girlfriend who he was arrested with for his first offense is a banker now,” Amy points out, pulling up the woman’s Facebook page. “How much do you wanna bet she’s the one who is somehow related to Perp #2?” 

“How come?” Jake asks.

“Well, she’s definitely the one the money is being kept with.  _ Come on.  _ She’s a banker and was arrested for a pretty elaborate robbery in the past. And you don’t trust just anyone with the small fortune you robbed.” Amy says, emphatically gesturing through her logic. “You should pull up her rap sheet. See if she has any connection to Perp #2.” 

The truth is, Amy is such an amazing and painstakingly thorough detective. She’s good at the stuff he needs to work on. He is so grateful for her.

Turns out, Perp #1’s former girlfriend is part of a major crime family. The case suddenly breaks wide open, and Amy and Jake look at each other with wild eyes and total delirious looks of amazement. 

They found a connection to the McArthurs, who the both of them had been tracking for  _ years _ . Holy shit. 

And in that moment, Jake feels truly euphoric. And, like, Jake knows happiness. He knows sitting in front of a TV,  _ Die Hard  _ on, cold orange drank in hand. But solving cases delivers an entirely different and incredibly more fulfilling sensation— _ euphoria _ . And he just wants to…  _ do something _ .

“I could kiss you right now!” He shrieks, hugging her abruptly. The hug is warm and all-encompassing, and the perfect blanket when it comes to this near-euphoric moment of case-breaking epiphanies. He could do this his entire life, solving cases and hugging Amy Santiago. But then, he realizes he also  _ said something _ …. And suddenly, Jake starts to feel really hot and sweaty all over and his heartbeat just drops, as if he said the six words he was never supposed to say in his entire life and he somehow just fucked up and therefore obliterated his entire life mission.  _ Six words _ . As if letting this beautiful woman that he was incredibly and deeply falling for her would disrupt the entire fabric of his life. (For good.) 

He supposes he could just do it. He could just go up to her, put his two hands on the sides of her face and, well, kiss her. The struggle within him is so frustrating and the need to kiss her is so visceral in that one moment that he feels literal whiplash when she responds, breaking him out of the reverie (which he learns is a frequent occurrence when you love Amy Santiago and are just so constantly entranced by her).

“Then why don’t you?” Amy smirks jokingly, giving Jake one of her most infamous and unflattering exaggerated winks. Jake thinks she is the funniest woman alive. For a second, both of them stare at each other in (horrified) silence. Amy seems to have noticed what she had just said to a person she had very recently admitted to once having brief, fleeting feelings for, as she kind of laughs awkward to undercut some of the tension between them. But soon enough, the both of them just sort of… look at each other. Amy just smiles sweetly as Jake gives her a soft smile, and she finishes with, “Nice solve, Peralta. And you’re welcome. I’ll help you with the paperwork in the morning.” She bows her head meaningfully and dips out of the evidence locker.  

The entire time Amy grabs onto Jake and calls him Johnny just a short while from now, all he will be able to think about are those six words. And he will kiss her. And then she will kiss him. And then he will kiss her again. And again. And again. And again, and so many times he actually cannot and will ever be able to count, but the sentiment is still just as profound as the first time ever. Any time Amy Santiago will exist as a human person on this earth, Jake will think those six words in awe, in complete bedazzlement of his best friend, his partner, the love of his goddamn life. And then, he’ll probably kiss her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for getting to the bottom somehow! please tell me if you liked or hated it or think I need to get better at proofreading (I do but... eh). try to leave me a kudos if you remotely enjoyed it! but yeah I hope this didn't suck, bye for now. 
> 
> remember to hit me up on tumblr @poignanced!!! would love to chat
> 
> much love,  
> anj xx


End file.
